Reunion
by Msauthoress
Summary: Six months passing since Finn's death, Rachel suddenly starts seeing him everywhere. She has the slightest hope that maybe she isn't imagining things. Or was she just going crazy? Finn x Rachel


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello and thank you for stopping by! I will make my message short so that I do not bore you with my rambling. This is my very first** _ **Glee**_ **story, I recently came across** _ **Glee**_ **last week and fell in love with it. My heart breaks to know that Corey and Fin are no longer with us. This quickly spurred on a 'what if' surrounding Finn's death and my hands took control.**

 **If this receives good reception, I will continue this as a multi-chaptered story because I do have some ideas! So please let me know what you think of it. Your feedback means the world to me and I would love to hear your opinions and any suggestions you might have.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Six months. It had been six months since Finn's death, and the grieve was all too near. When Rachel suddenly starts seeing him everywhere, she has the slightest hope that maybe she isn't imagining things. Or was she just going crazy?** **Finn x Rachel**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

With a non-too subtle sigh of relief, Rachel closed the door behind her and dropped her keys on the end table next to the door. After a long day at rehearsal, she was glad to be home and wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with a cup of tea. Sometimes Broadway could be absolutely draining. Today, for whatever reason, had been more tiring for her than usual, and Rachel couldn't understand why. She pinned it on not getting enough sleep. Shrugging it off for the time being, she pulled off her jacket and hung it up, and stepped her way through the scattered pile of boxes that covered her apartment. She had moved in a month ago and had yet to settle in completely. It drove her OCD up the roof to be this disorganized and she could only imagine what Kurt would have to say.

The thought made her smile as she plopped onto the couch. Knowing him, he would probably react dramatically and start organizing everything himself. "I should call him to see how he is," Rachel said to herself, and pulled out her phone. She was searching her contacts for Kurt's number when she suddenly stopped. Returning to the main screen, she looked at the calendar on her phone.

January 13th.

Rachel swallowed. She knew today felt different, she just didn't realize why. Today marked six months since Finn's death. The fatal car accident that took his life. Even after all these months it hardly felt real. There were times where she still expected an incoming call or text to be from him. It never was nor would it ever be. He was gone. Her Finn was gone.

Deciding she needed air, Rachel quickly left her apartment with her keys clutched tightly in her hand. She didn't care where she was going; she just walked, allowing the fresh air to clear her sad head. Somehow, she ended up at the graveyard. Rachel didn't stop; her feet carried her, and she walked until she reached a tombstone.

 _Finn Hudson, August 24_ _th_ _, 1994 – 2013  
Beloved son, brother, and friend_

Rachel stood there silently for a long moment, her eyes glued to the engraving that haunted her every time. She took a deep breath and lowered on her knees, tightly holding her hands in her lap. Another moment passed where she did not say anything. Eventually she spoke, her voice meek in the chilled air. "Umm…hi," Rachel started, "I am not really sure what to say, to be honest. All I knew was I needed to come see you. I mean, I know you're not here and I am just talking to your…to your grave." Rachel swallowed and took in a shaky breath, forcing back her tears that threatened to spill. She knew if she started crying then she wouldn't be able to stop. She couldn't cry, not now.

"It's been six months now. I don't know how. It doesn't feel that long, but I guess it has been." Closing her eyes, Rachel desperately tried to stop her tears but to no avail. They flowed freely. "I miss you so much, Finn. You were my person. I loved you. I still do. The truth is, I don't think I could ever stop. But I know…I know you would want me to move on. To be happy. Not yet though. I can't yet." Rachel tilted her head back and looked up at the sky as she tried to compose herself. When she looked back at the tombstone in front of her, she couldn't help but run her fingers along the engraving. "Rest well, Finn Hudson," she whispered. "I love you."

Slowly she rose to her feet and with one last sad look at Finn's tombstone, she turned and left with hurried steps, leaving him to have the rest he deserves. Maybe one day she could be at peace too.

As fate would have it – cruelly, rather – peace would not come to Rachel anytime soon it would seem. The next day was strange. Her morning went along perfectly fine as it always did but the moment she left her apartment Rachel felt eyes on her, as if she was being watched. Whenever she stopped to look around her, no one was there. Her pace quickened, hurrying her way to rehearsal while cursing herself for not driving today. The feeling passed but it left her distracted throughout the day. She even messed up on her lines a few times, something Rachel is proud to say she never does. She merely brushed it off. Everyone had an off day now and then, right?

A week passed and the feeling returned. She tried to ignore it; after all, it was Ohio. There were plenty of people around. But this felt different. It was as if she was being watched. And that is when something happened. As she was stuck in a long line at the stop light while on her way to the store, Rachel turned on some music and looked out the window as she waited. Her eyes widened.

Across from the street standing at the bus sign was a tall man. He had short, brown hair and wore an open red flannel shirt with a white tee underneath, and worn jeans. His eyes were fixed on her, a stunned look on his face but his eyes expressed differently. They were bright; bright with life.

It was Finn.

A car zoomed past him, and he was gone. Rachel gasped and fell back in her seat. Surely, she had to be seeing things. It couldn't have been…no. It was only her imagination. Finn was gone and he wasn't coming back.

But it didn't stop there. She thought she saw him later that week again on her way to rehearsal – no, she could have _sworn_ she saw him, standing there at the stop light. By the time Rachel reached the building where the rehearsal was being held, she felt sick. Her hands shook. Why was this happening to her? Had she not suffered enough? Rachel then made a decision. After sending a quick text to her director saying she would be late, she called someone who she knew she could trust.

It rang a couple of times before they picked up. "Rachel?"

"Kurt," she greeted softly, "Are you available right now?"

He immediately picked up on the tone of her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" Rachel took a deep breath. "Can you meet me somewhere? I need to talk to someone. I feel like I am going crazy."

"Yeah, of course," Kurt said quickly, light confusion in his tone. "Where do you want to meet?"

Rachel chose their place of meeting quickly and without hesitation – the diner they use to hang out at on the weekend. She then hung up after Kurt promised to be there in ten minutes, and hastily drove off, pushing down on the accelerator a bit harder than usual. When she arrived, he was already there and waiting for her by the door inside. The moment he saw her, Kurt hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you, Kurt," Rachel sighed as she gladly returned the embrace.

"You too," he murmured, and pulled back and regarded her with deep concern. "Are you okay? You sounded shaken up over the phone."

"Yes – I mean, no. I mean…" Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "I don't even know" she admitted. "I think I am losing my mind. I didn't know who else to turn to-"

"Hey, it's okay." Kurt touched her shoulder. "I'm here for you. You know that, right?" At her nod, he smiled. "Come on. Let's go sit down. You look like you need a beverage."

Once they were seated and had placed their order, and were left to their privacy, Kurt was able to speak more openly without fear of prying employee ears. "What happened? You didn't say very much. I want to help however I can."

Rachel bit her lip. "Do you promise you won't judge?"

"Judge?" Kurt laughed good-heartedly, "Rachel, I am the very last person who should be judging anything or _anyone_. I mean, look at me!" She smiled in response, and Kurt patted her hand. "You can tell me _anything_."

"Okay." Rachel took a deep breath. "Lately I have been seeing things. Well, more like someone, actually. I know it's not possible. I mean, how could it? But I keep seeing him, and its tormenting me."

Kurt frowned. "I do not understand. Who is this person you keep seeing?"

A moment went by where Rachel did not say anything. In a quiet, pained voice, she answered, "Finn."

Silence fell between them. Kurt fell back against his booth with a soft 'thud'. "I…I see," he said quietly. "I don't know what to say. I can't even fathom what that is like…"

 _Painful_ , Rachel thought to herself. "I mean, that's crazy, right? I-It can't be."

"Sometimes our grief can be so great we start seeing things, people who were close to our hearts, when they are not really there. Is it cruel? Yes, absolutely. We all grieve differently though."

"I am not crazy."

Kurt shook his head. "No, no. Of course not."

"But…" She paused and debated whether she should voice her thoughts and risk truly sounding crazy. But this was Kurt. Of course she could trust him, just as she always have. "What if-"

"Rachel," he started cautiously, giving her a knowing look.

"Listen to me. Just…what if it really is Finn? What if my mind isn't playing tricks on me?"

"We buried him. All of us were at his funeral." When Rachel failed to answer, Kurt took her hands in his. "He's gone. I know it's hard. It has been hard for me too, but Finn is gone. Not even our minds, as powerful as they are, can bring him back."

Rachel nodded mutely. She hastily wiped her eyes as she felt them well with tears. He was right. God, she desperately wanted him to be wrong; for him to say it was still possible, that is wasn't just her imagination. But she knew he was right. "I miss him so much."

"I know." Kurt squeezed her hands tightly, more for his comfort than hers. "I do too."

* * *

Being late to rehearsal was not considered appropriate as the lead role. Disapproving looks were cast in Rachel's direction as soon as she walked through the door. All she could offer was a quiet apology with an explanation she had an emergency that required her attention. While her director was still displeased, he softened somewhat but was not satisfied until she had offered to stay after rehearsal to make up lost time. As Rachel went to go prepare, she caught the sympathetic look her understudy gave her, followed by the eye roll she sent to the director's back. Rachel crackled a smile. She was just thankful she was only forty minutes late…

Two hours later and all had gone home. Everyone but Rachel. As promised, she intended to stay for another hour or two singing nothing but the same song over and over again, and memorize her lines. At least she had the theater to herself. With a sigh, she tossed her travel bag on one of the audience chairs and turned to the stage. She would be here for a while, she might as well make the best of it. Before she had the chance to step on stage, a voice spoke behind her. "I knew you would make it to Broadway."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Slowly, she turned around and found herself staring into the beautiful amber eyes she thought she would never see again. "Finn," she breathed.

He smiled, and that was all Rachel saw before her vision blurred and she stumbled forward. Finn caught her by the waist before she could reach the floor, and by the time she made contact with his chest she had already regained consciousness. "Finn," Rachel choked back her tears, forcing herself back away from him. He gripped her arms in response, refusing to let her go. She shook her head frantically as she looked up at him. This wasn't real. It had to be a dream. "No, no. This can't be. You're…You're not here. It's not you."

"It _is_ me," Finn reassured softly. The only response he received was a head shake and a whispered 'no'. He then took her hand and rested it on his chest, over his rapid beating heart. "Do you feel that? It's me. I'm here."

A gasped mingled with a choked sob escaped her lips. Shocked washed over Rachel. Her mind was like a storm, her thoughts rushing around like a strong wind. She didn't think to say anything – she merely flung herself in his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. Finn eagerly responded by wrapping one arm around her waist, his free hand coming to stroke her hair. He closed his eyes and held her tightly to his chest, marveling the feel of having her in his arms, a feeling he did not think himself to be blessed with again. After a while, Rachel pulled back, revealing wet cheeks and watery eyes. "I don't understand. You were…You were…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence, but Finn knew what she meant.

"I know," Finn said despondently. He looked down at her and their eyes met. Her eyes were filled with many emotions but he did not miss the pain that shimmered in her brown orbs. "Is there somewhere more private where we can talk?"

"I suppose a theater isn't the proper place to talk about this," Rachel laughed weakly and nodded. "We can go back to my apartment."

"That sounds great," Finn said with a smile.

The ride back to her apartment was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable; no words were needed. The glances they shared were more than enough words for a lifetime. While Rachel managed a somewhat composed demeanor, on the inside was quite different. Many thoughts rushed through her head and emotions overwhelmed her like a fog. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest that she thought it was going to burst. Her fingers trembled and she had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. This did not go unnoticed by Finn. Without a word, he reached over and took her hand. His own clammy skin told her he was far from calm himself.

It took little time to reach her apartment. Leading him inside, Rachel blushed as she was quickly remined of her unpacking progress. "Excuse the mess," she stammered in embarrassment, closing the door behind her and tossing her keys on the table next to the door. "I'm still unpacking everything."

A hint of amusement shone in Finn's eyes. "I'm surprised, Rachel. You are a very organized person." That was a bit of an understatement. While Finn always knew organization was important to Rachel, it wasn't until they had started dating that he learned she had an impulsive need for everything to be perfect. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"I am not very good at moving. I haven't gotten around to unpacking." That wasn't necessary untrue. She had been very busy the past month and just couldn't be bothered to spend the evening unpacking dozens of boxes.

"Well, it looks nice – from what I can see, anyway." Finn chuckled. His face then softened. "What happened to college?"

Rachel shrugged. "I couldn't. This is my home. I moved back and started pursuing local musicals. I still see everyone regularly and they have been very encouraging, but I couldn't be so far from home and away from my friends."

Finn smiled and crossed his arms. "You know I can see right through you. It wasn't because you missed your home that you left. I'm the reason why."

There was very little she could hide from Finn Hudson. He saw her in a way no one else did; he always did. Just by looking in her eyes he knew what she was feeling, and no matter what he knew when she was lying. It didn't matter how hard she tried to hide it. He just knew. "You were always good at seeing through me," Rachel finally said, her voice quiet. She turned and seated herself on the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. "Can you blame me?"

"No." Upon hearing his answer, Rachel's head shot up. Finn smiled a little. She searched his eyes, seeking for further a further answer. The answer she received was a look of guilt. Finn then uncrossed his arms and joined her. "I probably would have done the same thing," he admitted.

Rachel closed her yes. The last thing she needed was Finn to see her cry, to how grieved she truly had been. One look in her eyes already told him. The pain in her eyes couldn't be missed, and that is what Finn hated the most.

"Rachel—"

"You were dead." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes watering again. "You were gone. No matter how many times I called your name and begged you to wake up…you wouldn't." A choked sob escaped her and she covered her mouth as she tried to compose herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks without relent, and so wrecked with grief at the memory Rachel could not even speak.

There was no hesitance in Finn as he tenderly gripped her arm and tugged her closer. Rachel immediately responded and collapsed in his arms as she cried in his chest, her body trembling with her sobs. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her hair. "I am so sorry, Rachel. You never left my thoughts." He tightened his arms around her, his own emotions threatening to become the better of him. "God, I am so sorry."

Her cries eventually ceased and subsided in soft sniggles, but Finn refused to let go. He was too afraid if he did then she would vanish into thin air, just like in his dreams. It wasn't until when Rachel shifted and tried to pull back that Finn loosened his hold on her slightly, just enough for them to pull back and look at each other. "I don't understand," Rachel murmured. "How?"

Finn smiled a little. "It is a long story."

"I have all the time in the world," Rachel said softly, receiving a nod as an answer.

"I don't remember a whole lot before or after the accident," Finn started, "A lot of it is still blurry. I was told from the time I fell unconscious during the accident and a week later I was in a coma but I had already been proclaimed dead. That was the doctor's fault." He tensed slightly, tightening his grip on her again but a simple touch to his cheek calmed him. Finn took a deep breath and continued. "He realized that he had messed up but that it was too late. My guess is that he wanted to avoid a lawsuit. I didn't know this until a month ago when I was discharged from the hospital. The doctor isn't there anymore but I haven't forgotten his name. He made everyone I knew and loved think I was dead and didn't bother confess his mistake." Finn shook his head in disbelief. He sighed and offered Rachel a small smile. "I have been looking for you since. When I heard you had moved to the other side of town, I knew I had to find you."

"Oh, Finn…" Rachel breathed. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only my mother and Burt," he said, "but not Kurt. I can't have everyone know yet. There is so much to take in. I think they understood after a while, when I tried to convince them coming back to this life so suddenly is very overwhelming. For all of us." He reached up and cupped her cheek, tenderly running his thumb over her skin as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "But I had to find you. I couldn't go another month – no, I couldn't go another _day_ without seeing you, without you knowing I am alive. I only wish I could have done this much sooner."

But she shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. None of that does. You're-You're here." She laughed incredulously. "You're here! You're alive."

"The worst part was being alive and knowing you were out there, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I will _never_ put you or anyone through that ever again. Never."

"Good," Rachel whispered, "Because I am not letting you leave this time."

Finn smiled, love shining brightly in his eyes. "Who said I was going anywhere? I made the mistake once of letting you go. I am not making that mistake again."

"And I won't ever make the mistake of you not knowing how much you mean to me. You are person, Finn. I love you. I never stopped loving you."

"Then that makes us both." Grinning, Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, bending his head down so that their lips were mere inches away. "You will never have to be alone again, if you will have me."

"Gladly."

Without hesitation, Finn captured her in a kiss. It was slow and passionate; the pain, grief, anger and tears – it no longer existed. Nothing else mattered. It vanished and was replaced by their love and breath, a promise to their further together, because not even death itself could tear them apart.


End file.
